Nightmares and Fantasies
by opicool
Summary: When Sam starts having terrifying nightmares thanks to a new ghost seeking revenge on Danny, it is up to him to stop them. However, through the difficult time for Sam the two become closer than ever before, until they realize they are in love. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightmares and Fantasies**_

_**By: **__Alin__)_

_**Summary: **__When Sam starts having terrifying nightmares thanks to a new ghost seeking revenge on Danny, it is up to him to stop them. However, through the difficult time for Sam the two become closer than ever before, until they realize they are in love._

_**Disclaimer**__: As much as I wish I do, I do not own Danny Phantom :(_

_Okay, so the first few chapters are going to start off light and fun, just to give you an idea of how I'm imagining the setting of the story, and what my interpretation of the characters are. Soon though, the story will begin to take a darker path, since Sam will eventually begin to have nightmares... Anyways, enjoy the story, and don't forget to review! :D_

**Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Event**

It was an extremely sweltering Monday afternoon at Casper High, where a tall and sweaty African teenager could be seen running with his tanned, toned, and bare-chested best-friend.

"Come on Tucker, one more lap, and we're done!"

"I can't—_believe_--that you got--me into this-" Tucker panted, unable to talk smoothly by the end of their five-mile run.

"Actually Tuck, it didn't take much persuasion, all I had to say was that hot chicks love fit guys, and you joined," laughed Danny.

"Damn those--beautiful--creatures!" cursed Tuck.

"Yeah, but then what would we do without them," Danny stopped laughing, becoming serious at the terrifying thought of a world with no hot girls.

"Not be in track," Tucker snapped, and then the tense atmosphere dissolved and both boys laughed.

Ever since Danny had joined the school's track team and his best friend Sam had joined the school's varsity soccer team, both had become extremely fit from their hardcore sports, and a slim but not muscular Tucker was feeling left out. Therefore he joined track and, although he was seeing the benefits of it since his body was shaping up and more hot girls were noticing him, he would never admit it since his three hours of running every day were always a living hell.

Five minutes later the boys finally finished their last lap from the five-mile run and went to sit under a tree near the school's soccer field. From there they could see their other best-friend Sam Manson playing in a girl's varsity soccer game. The sixteen-year-old goth was currently playing forward and sprinting up the field with a defender from the other team on her tail.

Even though her hair was windblown from running so much and her knees were a mix of brown and green from falling in the grass, she still looked dazzling in her white jersey, short shorts, and knee-high socks. Pouring ice-cold water over their heads and trying to calm their over-beating heart from their run, the boys watched in fascination as a blonde girl passed the ball to Sam, who quickly did a few difficult tricks to get passed all the defenders, and then kicked powerfully and scored the winning goal. Cheers erupted from the bleachers, and Danny and Tucker hooted from their spot.

Sam heard them and turned around, beaming at them. She began running towards them, since the game was over. However, one sour player from the other team was still fuming about their loss and quickly stuck out her foot to trip Sam. Seeing this to late, Sam's eyes widened as she lost balance and fell on her side. A sickening 'crack' was heard.

"SAM!" yelled Danny. Both boys' eyes had widened, and they were already up and running towards her. Sam had begun to turn pale, and her eyes were closed tight while her breath hitched due to the pain. A crowd had gathered around her, but Danny shoved his way through, his eyes flooding with concern. He quickly knelt down and took in her paling appearance. Then, without another word, he picked her up, and began carrying her, bridal-style, to the school nurse.

Sam had been completely zoned-out, only concentrating on easing the pain in her ankle and different ways of murdering the girl who tripped her. But when she felt the ground disappear below her and two muscular yet incredibly gentle arms holding her instead, her eyes immediately opened in surprise. Violet eyes were met with blue eyes that were staring at her with worry.

"H-hey Danny," Sam stuttered, unable to talk smoothly due to the pain.

"Sam, you've opened your eyes, thank God! You looked like you had passed out, don't scare me like that!" worried Danny.

Sam laughed, then winced. "It's no big deal, Danny just a broken ankle. In this sport, it could have definitely been worse."

Danny's face darkened. "You shouldn't have told me that, Sam. Now I won't let you play soccer again."

"Over my dead body," Sam muttered, but she couldn't help cracking a grin. She was so grateful to have such a caring person like Danny as her best friend, and knew he hadn't really meant that, or else he would have a long talk coming about how he could not control her life.

It was then when she reality hit her: Danny Fenton, her extremely fit and handsome best friend, was holding her bridal-style with no shirt on. When she realized this, she blushed deeply.

Three hours later Sam was sent home with a broken ankle, and with instructions not to play soccer for a whole month. This set off Sam in an extremely bad mood.

"I worked so hard to get into varsity, and now, thanks to that stupid jerk, I'm out for a whole month!" yelled Sam in frustration. Her and Danny had gone to her house afterwards, where her parents worried over her for a solid half hour until Tucker thankfully knocked on the door. Apparently, he and the referee had yelled at the girl who tripped Sam for a solid half hour, until the coach came and kicked her off the team for the year. Sam didn't care much about this, only concentrating on the fact that she was unable to play.

"Relax, Sam. It's only a month, and the soccer season lasts for another three. You still have plenty of time to play soccer, and meanwhile you can start a new hobby," said Danny, who was leaning against the doorframe of Sam's room while she stood (she couldn't pace without having to use her crutches) and ranted on and on about her silly injury.

"Plus you'll get a few more hours of sleep; you always look exhausted since you're juggling school, soccer, and 24-hour ghost hunting," Tucker hastily added, after receiving a glare from Danny to say something as well. "At least you can take soccer off the list for a month."

Sam finally started calming down at their words. "I know you guys, I know you're right, but it's just frustrating when you work so hard for something and then you don't get it," muttered Sam. She had completely relaxed now, and was just depressed about her situation instead.

Noticing that Sam's ranting had stopped and that the room was finally quiet and peaceful, Tucker looked up from his position (he had been sitting on the ground and playing with his PDA).

"Well, it's getting late, I still have to go home and take shower..." Tucker hinted.

Sam looked at her watch and jumped. "Oh my God, it's nine-thirty!" she squealed. "I still have to do my homework _and_ shower!"

"I guess Tucker and I will get going then," concluded Danny. They walked out of her room and down the stairs (which took a while for Sam since she had to use her crutches), and then towards the door, where Sam said goodbye to them.

"I think I'll be driven to school tomorrow," she added. "Walking to school would be hell for me."

"I can fly you to school if you want," Danny offered.

Sam's face brightened. "Really? Thanks, Danny!" she replied, giving him a hug in return. However, her face changed to a look of suspicion as she saw a smug expression on Tucker's face, and interrogated him skeptically.

"What are you all smug about?" she questioned. Tucker's smug smile only got wider.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..." he replied airily.

Sam just rolled her eyes at his mysterious behavior and turned to Danny instead.

"Thanks for carrying me to the nurse and staying with me today," she said kindly. "We were lucky that there weren't any ghosts around to interfere with the already messed-up afternoon," she laughed. Danny smiled at this; he couldn't help it since Sam's laughter and smile were so contagious. "No problem," he replied.

He and Tucker then walked out the door, Sam still watching them from old habit. Tucker got into his old truck and Danny turned ghost, while both said in unison:

"Night Sam!"

"Night guys," Sam yelled back, laughter in her voice. She then closed the door, turned around, and sighed; going back up the long row of stairs was going to take _forever_.

**So now that you finished reading the chapter, ****review, review, review****! Feedback is always welcome! Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I have worked very hard on this chapter all week, so (finally) here's Chapter 2! Please review:)

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do not own Danny Phantom :(

"Jazz, did you take my toothpaste?!" a grumpy Danny hollered. He had done his homework, taken his shower, and was especially exhausted from the overwhelming afternoon. Though he loved his extremely intelligent older sister very much, sometimes she really got on his last nerve. Suddenly, a bewildered redhead appeared holding a tube of toothpaste.

"Yes Danny, I was out, sheesh," Jazz muttered, raising an eyebrow at his cranky attitude.

Danny snatched it. "Good-night Jazz," he muttered, retreating back to the bathroom. He walked inside the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, and squeezed a blob of toothpaste on it. Tired and his mind wandering, he began thinking while brushing his pearly-white teeth (he took surprisingly good care of his teeth for a teenager with more important things to do, such as ghost-hunting).

Danny looked at his muscular chest; he hadn't bothered to wear a t-shirt because the weather had been so hot lately, and was only dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and old slippers. The past year had been good to Danny and Tucker, since both juniors had received huge growth spurts that were attracting attention from all the ladies. Both seventeen year-olds had grown to a healthy six feet tall, and, with their new, incredibly fit bodies, were attracting so much attention you could actually say they were _popular_.

And what about Sam? Well, she was definitely attracting attention from all they guys, and all the girls, including Paulina, were definitely jealous of her. On top of being best friends with two of the hottest guys in school, Sam was beautiful herself. Only sixteen years old and a healthy 5' 5 inches, she was still a goth, but had toned it down a little. She wore light black eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, and light purple lip-gloss. She had cut her hair a little shorter than shoulder length halfway through junior year, and had short side bangs that looked stunning on her. However, although the trio were being noticed by classmates a lot more now, Sam absolutely hated it, saying that it could split the trio apart if they weren't careful enough. Danny and Tucker, who were enjoying every second of the benefits of their new popularity, claimed she was being too dramatic.

Thinking about Sam reminded Danny once again about the long day. He truly felt sorry for Sam; she really had worked so hard to get into varsity soccer, having practiced every single day all summer long so that she might have a chance on the team. Danny smiled, remembering one particularly happy memory he and Sam had shared when he went to visit her one evening in August, and found her practicing _again_:

_It was an extremely hot August evening; the air was moist with heat and sweat, and it couldn't have been less than 80 degrees. A white-haired halfa, unbothered by the uncanny heat due to his cool body temperature, could be seen flying to his best friend's house on the very night. He flew over the enormous mansion his friend lived in and was about to phase into the exact spot of the house he knew his best-friend's room was, when he heard something shatter from the backyard._

_Panicking, he quickly flew towards the source of the noise, but was only greeted with a crushed garden pot, a soccer ball, and a pretty goth who was currently fuming over the scene, her fingernails digging into her clenched fists. He sighed in relief; nothing had happened. A second later, however, he stopped breathing again._

_Since it was unbearably hot outside at seven o' clock in the evening, it was logical for a person exercising to be wearing as little clothing as possible. And there was Sam, clad in nothing but cleats, shin pads, white knee-high socks, white short-shorts, and a gray sports bra. Her sweet pale skin was shining from the moist air and sweat, and her flat abs, lean body, and matured parts of her body made Danny remember that she definitely wasn't "little Sammy" anymore._

_Danny gulped._

_Before he could turn around and fly away so that his teenage hormones could calm down a little, Sam who had felt the refreshing drop in temperature looked up and smiled at him._

_"Danny!" she cried. Danny hesitantly flew down and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. The kind gesture might have been a bit odd, but the two hadn't seen each other all summer since Danny's parents had decided to go on a family summer road trip around the country for most of the season._

_Danny was still trying to control his red face, but he squeezed Sam as tightly as he could nonetheless. He breathed in her familiar scent of herbal aromas that always calmed him down, and remembered how small and fragile she seemed at times like this, when he hugged her and towered over her, realizing now how much he had really missed Sam._

_"I really missed you," he murmured into her ear, then turning his eyes so that he could look at her beautiful face once more. Sam was mesmerized; she hadn't seen his amazing blue eyes in over a month._

"_Me too," she whispered._

_Then, as soon as the intimate moment of reunion had started, it suddenly stopped just as abruptly when the two realized how close they were to each other, and how Sam's upper body was only clad in a snugly-fit bra. They both jumped and let go of each other, blushing._

_Danny, who had been eyeing the shattered garden pot during the uncomfortable silence, joked, "So, you've been practicing soccer all summer? And yet, you still manage to hit a poor garden plant; that's skill," he teased._

_Sam suddenly flared up at his words. "For your information, mister," she objected, poking his chest with her pointer finger when she said 'mister,' "I was doing an extremely complicated move that I'm hoping will impress the coach enough to get me on the team, so shut up!"_

_Danny was about to tease her again, but he stopped, shocked, when he noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears she was trying to hold back. Sam, embarrassed, made an attempt to run into the house, but Danny, stronger than her, grabbed her arms gently and pulled her back. He softly put his hand under her chin and drew it up so that she had to look at him._

_"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly, concern etched in his voice._

_Sam, who hated feeling so vulnerable since she knew there was no point lying; Danny would see right through her anyways, muttered, "I've been... busy, fighting ghosts with you and Tuck these past two years, and now that Amity Park's ghost attacks have gone down exponentially, I finally have a chance to join. I really want to make it in, and I'm a junior this year, so I only have this year and next year left to do that," Sam weakly finished. Feeling extremely guilty, Danny pulled her into another hug._

_"Sam, I'm so sorry for stopping you, this is entirely my fault-" he began._

_"No, it's not your fault Danny, never think that! Honestly, I could have tried to join the team years before, but I was too much of a chicken to," Sam muttered into his chest._

_"You are anything but a chicken, Sam," Danny chuckled, "and, like Tuck and I and practically everyone else have said before, you're extremely talented, you'll make the team, practicing everyday just guarantees it even more."_

_Sam laughed, but she was still upset at herself. She hated it when she cried, especially in front of Danny, it made her so weak, and it was so foolish to cry over something like this! "Yeah yeah, thanks Danny."_

_"No problemo," Danny replied. Sam laughed, and Danny grinned._

_"So, you want to play a little one-on-one soccer?" Danny asked, and was already dribbling the ball past Sam._

_Sam laughed. "You're so on," she cried, and began running towards him. For the next few hours the two of them would just play outside, laughing and enjoying each other's company just like how it was in the good old days._

Danny smiled; he knew that memory was an odd one to enjoy looking back to, but all the intimate hugs, and playing until one in the morning made it such a fond one. He finished brushing his teeth, washed his face, and was about to get into bed, much calmer then before, when _his ghost senses went off._

Danny groaned and kicked his bed in anger, instantly regretting it when he had to stifle a cry from stubbing his toe. But honestly, couldn't the ghosts attack some other time? Sighing in frustration, he whispered, "I'm going ghost," and quickly transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny quickly flew outside, prepared for a surprise attack, but there was no ghost in sight. He took another ten minutes to quickly (yet thoroughly) check Amity Park for any sign of a ghost, but found none. Confused, he finally flew through his house, checking each room, and then into the lab, sure that the ghost had to be here. When he found nothing but a vacant laboratory, he stopped, puzzled.

Had his ghost senses malfunctioned? Did he miss the ghost? Danny quickly scanned the lab for anything missing, but nothing was gone, nothing had moved. Wary but exhausted, Danny flew back to his room, transformed back into his human self, and finally went to bed, although he was now worried and his thoughts were unsettled.

He had a nasty feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, bright and early, found Sam sitting on the stone steps outside of her house, tapping her left foot impatiently;

**Hello, I'm (finally) back! : I'm SO sorry for not updating in 3 weeks, so much has been going on in my life, it's harder to find time to sit down and write! Anyways, whatever, I'm back, here's chapter 3 of Mon Amu, and enjoy:**

**p.s. – Reviews are very welcome, and please no flames! Although kindly-worded constructive criticism I'm fine with... lol ;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom :**

The next day, bright and early, found Sam sitting on the stone steps outside of her house, tapping her left foot impatiently; the only foot that she _could _tap. Her left leg was currently bulky and bound in layers and layers of plaster. Her crutches lay next to her, and she eyed them with hatred. She sighed as she remembered the wonderful few seconds she had enjoyed this morning when she had woken up and the previous day's events _hadn't_ hit her yet. 

She smiled; at least Danny was going to be here soon: he always made her day so much better. 

While Sam sat there and let her mind wander off mindlessly, Danny was already flying towards her house, a minute away. He finally arrived and flew down in front of Sam, then frowned. She hadn't even noticed him come... What was she thinking about that would distract her so much? 

Danny waved one of his shining white-gloved hands in front of her face.

"You hoo, Earth to Sam..." he hinted. Sam blinked, startled, realizing Danny was standing right of her.

"Oh! Sorry Danny, wow, I was really out of it!" she exclaimed, in slight disbelief from zoning out. She didn't do that often. Danny raised his left eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, curious. 

"Oh, nothing, just sulking again about yesterday. I really should stop, I mean, it's not the end of the world," Sam glumly reminded herself.

"That's the spirit!" Danny cried, smiling encouragingly. Sam couldn't help but truly laugh; he could be so cheesy.

"So, ready to go?" Danny asked a few seconds later. Sam looked up, startled again; she had momentarily forgotten about school. She looked at her watch and jumped.

"Crap! We have less than 5 minutes to get to school, and my house is like, 10 minutes away!" she panicked. 

Danny laughed. "Calm down Sammy, we're flying today, remember? We'll be in school in no time."

Sam blushed, scowled (she hated it when anyone called her _Sammy_), and smacked her head. "Oh yeah! Can't believe I forgot that, with a half-ghost standing front of me and all..."

Danny laughed again, and then held his arms out. "Ready to fly?" he asked, grinning; he secretly knew that Sam was the teensiest afraid of heights; when she turned pale and hid her face in his chest anytime they went flying, he could kind of tell. 

Sure enough, Sam paled a little, but put on her brave facade. "Yup. Ready! Just let me put on my backpack and grab my crutches." She smoothly flung her backpack over her, grabbed her crutches and put them on her lap, and waited there, staring at Danny apprehensively.

Danny chuckled and leaned forward to gently pick her up bridal-style. It took a moment to adjust, since, although Sam fit in Danny's arms like a glove, placing her crutches into a comfortable position for the both of them was another story. Sam finally decided to just place them in a certain position so that the bottom of her crutches were resting on her lap, and the other end would go over her shoulder farther away from Danny. Danny smiled at her kindly, and then raised them in the air and began to fly to school.

The journey to Casper High was quiet. Too quiet. Danny's face was calm, but Sam could see through his eyes that something was bothering him. There was no way she was going to let him just go and solve whatever problem he had by himself, so she asked softly, "Danny, what's wrong?" 

Surprised, Danny looked down at her beautiful face and pleading eyes, and knew he couldn't lie to her. He sighed, frowning, but began to speak.

"Something sort of strange happened last night, hours after Tucker and I left your house. I was about to go to bed when my ghost sense went off, but, after searching the town, my house, and the lab thoroughly, there was no sign of a ghost, or that a ghost had been there. This could be completely silly, maybe I just had a ghost-sense malfunction, but I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about it." 

Sam frowned, worried. She had a feeling that there was something bad going on as well, but she was really hoping against it. "How weird..." she muttered, now deep in thought.

Danny could already tell by her expression that she was going to be thinking about this for at least the rest of the day, and quickly tried to tone down the panicky edge in his voice, not wanting her to get too worried.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Danny said lightly, forcing himself to smile and relax the tense atmosphere. "Like I said, it's probably nothing big, I mean, if there was even a ghost, it must have been good, not evil, since it didn't harm anybody or take anything."

"Don't just forget about these things Danny!" Sam exclaimed, distracted by what he said. "You never know, it's always good to be more cautious than carefree!"

"Fine Sam, I'll promise to be more cautious and more careful," Danny sighed. "Maybe I'll even do some research on it- if I have time, that is," Danny said offhandedly, getting lost in his thoughts and frustration at his extremely hectic schedule. _I mean, on top of ghost hunting,_ he thought, _I have to worry about homework, school, track, girls, _and_ fitting in. Not to mention my parents, trying to stop them from capturing me when I'm a ghost, yet not hurting them, and then pleasing them with grades, it's totally-_

"Danny, that's a great idea!" Sam interrupted, beaming at him, her face full of surprise and happiness.

"Wh-What?" Danny stuttered, completely confused. What had he said?

"You said, 'if you had time.' Well, now that I've broken my leg I have plenty of time to do research on this! I know it's not a huge deal to you, but I'll really look into this 'mystery' and see if it's worth worrying about the whole thing or not! My schedule is completely empty now, minus the ghost hunting of course, so why not?" she rambled on, smiling; she was so happy she thought of this, it would keep her so busy during these upcoming painstakingly-boring months. 

Danny had to admit he liked the idea, and he knew there usually was nothing he could say to stop Sam when she set her mind on something, so agreed to the idea. "Fine, you can do some research, but only if you want to; don't think it's an obligation or anything, I can totally take care of this by myself anyways."

Sam snorted; sure, he was a (she had to admit _handsome_) half-ghost who was great at kicking evil ghost-butt, but he couldn't even remember the password for his username on the computer after just a day or two without going on... sure he could do the research... in a library... _have fun with that_, she thought, grinning.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, annoyed. 

"Nothing, just an amusing halfa, nothing out of the ordinary," Sam replied, holding back a laugh; Danny was very entertaining to watch when he got annoyed.

The two finally arrived at school, and Danny transformed back into his human self behind a rather large tree. Sam took her crutches again, welded them between her arms, and slowly walked to first period, Spanish class, while Danny, holding her bag and books, walked patiently beside her. 

As they turned a corner in the empty hallway, a dark purple ghost quietly turned visible behind them, smiling wickedly as she watched them disappear around the corner. Her black hair was shiny and curly, and she wore a tight-fitting trench coat made of black and dark purple silk. Instead of radiating green, like most ghosts did, she radiated black.

"_Very interesting_," she whispered.

**So, what did you think? Let me know please by reviewing! And also, check out my profile, I have links to the pictures of the trench coat I had in mind that I tried to describe for the mysterious ghost, and I think you'll love it (I do!). :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and here's Chapter 4! Tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Okay guys, here's the super-big important question," Tucker announced, holding two DVDs from Blockbuster in his hands. "_The Exorcist_, or _The Ring_- _Japanese_ version?"

The week had quickly flown by since Tuesday, and the trio was spending their Friday night at Sam's house, in her private home theater, watching movies. With some help from the maids and no help from Sam, since Danny prohibited her from helping because of her broken ankle, and made her sit in a chair, where she sulked and cursed below her breath until they were done, they had successfully moved two extremely soft and comfy couches into the room, since nobody was in the mood to sit in individual theater seats, no matter how comfortable the were. The theme for tonight's movie night was "the good old fashioned horror fest," with the scariest, goriest movies they could find, and the trio was having a particularly good time watching them. They had already watched _The Silence of the Lambs_, _Psycho_, and _Dead Alive_, this particular one being so gory that they were all a little green afterwards. It was past midnight, and the house was still and quiet, since all the maids were asleep and Sam's parents had just left for a two-week business trip to Hong Kong, leaving the trio the only ones awake in the gigantic mansion, and they only had one more movie to go.

Sam laughed at how serious Danny and Tucker's expressions were and how much they were thinking about this highly critical, "life-altering" question. "Put in _The Exorcist_, I haven't seen that one before," Sam decided. She was greeted with two stunned and shocked expressions, as Danny and Tucker tried to comprehend that she hadn't seen one of the greatest horrors of all time.

"Sam, where have you been?" Tucker asked incredulously. "I can't _believe_ you haven't seen one of the best horrors ever!"

Sam just shrugged as her answer; she hadn't purposely not watched the movie, it was just one of those things that she somehow had never found a chance to watch before, even though it was a classic. Danny chuckled at the scene, still a little surprised at this interesting fact he had just learned about his best friend, but finding Tucker going crazy while Sam just zoned out quite comical.

Tucker, not wasting any more time, had already shoved the DVD in, skipped through the previews, and pressed the play button on the remote. He ran to the light switch and turned the lights off, and then sprinted to a couch, throwing a blanket, a pillow, and a teddy bear over him, an expression of excitement and horror as he pulled the blanket up to his eyes, prepared to cover them at any second.

Danny and Sam, sitting together on the couch beside him, laughed aloud at his actions, but Sam couldn't help but become a tiny bit scared- all three of them were extremely brave and almost never terrified by horror movies, especially Danny, he seemed to be immune to even the scariest horror classics, but seeing Tucker get so frightened already, before the movie had even _begun_, made her a little apprehensive- maybe this movie was actually scary after all...

She subconsciously scooted towards Danny a little, already a natural instinct for her whenever she was nervous or frightened. Danny smiled to himself at her actions- he could read her like a book and could tell that at the moment she was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

An hour went by...

Through this hour Tucker had screamed (like a girl) three times, spilled the popcorn on the coffee table beside him that he knocked over when he had jumped in a certain scene, and had knuckles that were slowly beginning to turn white from clutching to the blanket so tightly. Meanwhile, Sam's eyes were wide open, the size of ping-pong balls, clutching a pillow tightly, her face pale and white. Danny was watching the movie with mild interest, scratching a mosquito bite on his neck and wondering where he got it from.

As Sam and Tucker became more and more engrossed in the movie, Sam had moved a foot closer to Danny from her original position on the opposite end of the couch, sitting inches away from him now. She had turned bone-white by now, and when, halfway through the movie, another person jumped out through the darkness, she suddenly whimpered and cuddled into Danny's arms, hiding her face in Danny's chest, and clutching to his t-shirt with might power.

Danny was taken completely by surprise from this gesture, but smiled a little, making a mental note to find more truly terrifying horror movies to watch together. Noticing that she was shaking slightly, he tightened his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, while gently whispering, "It's just a movie Sammy, just a movie. It's not real."

Sam relaxed considerably after a few minutes, finding Danny as a source of comfort extremely helpful. She blushed lightly and moved her face so that she could look into his eyes (or what little she could see of them in the darkness, since the television was the only source of light), and saw him staring back into hers. Smiling slightly, she whispered, "Thanks."

Danny chuckled quietly and replied, "You're welcome Sammy." Sam scowled when hearing him use her nickname again, but decided to ignore it for now. She moved her head so that one side of her face was rested on Danny's well-toned chest, and so she could see the huge screen. For the rest of the movie she lied there in his arms peacefully, not finding the movie nearly as scary as it was before when she was this close to Danny, his rhythmic heart beat soothing her when she got scared. Amazingly enough, Tucker hadn't noticed what had happened at all between the two, too engrossed into the movie and terrified to come back to reality yet.

Finally the credits appeared on the screen, and Tucker, shaking a little and as pale as he could be, sprinted to the light switches, turning every single light on in the room, then doing the same for the bathroom and hallway. By the time he had come back, Danny and Sam, both blushing a little, had quickly moved away from each other and sat on the opposite sides of the couch again. Though they didn't say it aloud, the two of them were thinking about how warm and comfortable they had been in each other's arms, missing the extremely enjoyable feeling they had just experienced. Trying to stifle a huge yawn that was trying to escape from her, Sam stretched a little before slowly getting up to take the DVD out, but Danny, noticing what she was about to do, quickly grabbed her elbow and held her back, getting up as he did so.

"Sam, you look exhausted and you have a broken ankle; I'll take care of it," he said kindly while walking calmly towards the DVD player. Sam scowled as she stared at his back and stubbornly got up, ignoring what he had said. She limped as quickly as she could over to him, before startling him and grabbing the DVD from his hands, putting it in, and closing the box.

"For goodness sake, Danny," she muttered grumpily. "I'm not an overly-hormonal pregnant lady and haven't broken half my bones in my body! I've only broken my ankle, and I'm not too exhausted to do something as minor as this! Let me burn a few calories, will you?" By now she had thrown the DVD back onto the coffee table and was staring at Danny with her small, beautiful hands on her hips, her hair messy from moving around so much during the movie, and her face twisted into an expression of deep annoyance. Still, Danny couldn't help but crack a smile and let a laugh slip; she looked adorable.

"Overly-hormonal pregnant lady?" Danny quoted, knowing he had to say something before she got even more annoyed; her mouth was already opening to begin another rant. Instead, she blushed from this comment and put a hand behind her neck in embarrassment.

"It was all I could think of at the moment," she mumbled. "I was too annoyed to make sense." Danny couldn't help but laugh once more, she was very adorable and cute to watch when she was embarrassed, and soon Sam was laughing too; his smile and laugh were too contagious, she could never stay angry with him for too long.

It was then that Tucker walked in, talking to someone on his cell phone. Color was still coming back into his face, and he looked pretty tired himself.

"Yeah mom, I'll leave right now," he mumbled. "Y-yeah, love you too," he quickly added, turning red as he said this, while Danny and Sam held back their laughs. He shut off the phone and, ignoring their smiles, said, "Well, I think we should call it a night," he commented, looking at his watch. "Or morning," he said, surprised. "Its almost three A.M.!"

"Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun," Sam said thoughtfully. "Or when you're being scared out of your wits," she added, grinning.

Still red, Tucker continued. "Yeah, well we're never watching The Exorcist again. Or any other horror movie for that matter. Or at least for a while..."

Danny and Sam laughed at this, while Danny threw to Tucker his car keys, and transformed into ghost himself. Danny grabbed the DVDs, saying he'd return them to Blockbuster in the morning, and the trio walked out of the home theater and through the house until they were at the main door, their usual farewell spot as always. They were all wiped out from staying up for so long, and groggily mumbled goodbyes to each other. When Tucker had driven away and Danny had flown home, Sam slowly walked all the way up the long flight of stairs leading to her bedroom, went to her bathroom (which was connected to her room) and hastily brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas, before climbing into her huge bed and snuggling against the thick layers of blankets. She sighed contently and closed her beautiful eyes, letting sleep overcome her. Little did she know that she wasn't about to get much.

That was the first night that Sam started having the nightmares.

**Did you like the chapter? The ending? What can I do to improve the story? Just press that purple "Review" button and ask me questions, give me comments, and review! Lol **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!!!!! :)

Okay, so basically I'm incredibly sorry for not updating much freakin' sooner, I have no valid excuse for doing so, and my reason was purely because of writer's block/procrastination. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long (yay!), and that any and all reviews I receive are much appreciated!!!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would scorn the Nick execs that decided to cancel the show in America :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It seemed like her head had just touched the velvety pillow when Sam's cell phone suddenly began ringing from the small black nightstand situated next to her bed.

Mumbling a few swear words before moving, Sam sighed before propping herself up on her elbow and sleepily reaching for the phone through the darkness.

_Danny probably ran into the box ghost on his way home_, she thought grumpily. She hastily checked the caller ID before answering the call. Sure enough, it was Danny. A little worried but mostly annoyed by the unexpected call, she sighed once more before flipping open her phone.

"Danny?" she mumbled groggily.

"SAM!" Danny's alarmingly loud voice immediately snapped Sam awake; her eyes popped wide open, and she sat up on the bed, clutching the phone with both hands and extremely worried. A million panicked thoughts went through her mind:

_Why does Danny sound so frightened? Is he hurt? Oh my God, he _has_ to be all right!!!_

"Oh God, thank _goodness_ you're okay!" Danny was yelling into the phone so fast, it was hard to catch every word he was saying, but the relief was apparent in his voice that she was all right. Sam however, was beginning to truly panic.

"Danny, what the _hell_ is going on? Why-" Sam abruptly stopped her furious interrogation when she heard Danny _sobbing_ on the other line.

Sam felt the blood drain out of her face.

Whatever had happened to Danny was bad. _Very_ bad.

Having immense difficulty finding her voice, she barely managed to audibly stutter, "D-Danny?"

"Sam," Danny sobbed loudly from the other line, and once again Sam had to strain her ears to understand his words, "T-Tucker's d-d-_dead_!"

Sam almost dropped her cell phone when she heard this. She was stunned, horrified, and unable to comprehend what she had just heard. "Tucker's dead!" Danny cried again, confirming that what she had been told wasn't a mistake. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she placed a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sob that was building up in her throat.

Danny seemed to find the strength to continue, because he began explaining what had happened.

"Sam, there's a ghost, I've n-never seen her before. She's l-lethal Sam, she sent this h-_huge_ ball of purple ectoplasm towards Tucker's truck, and it-it _exploded_, and he...he...."

Danny didn't need to finish the sentence for Sam to know the terrible ending to the story.

Somehow, probably due to the critical fact that Danny needed to leave where he was straight away, Sam found her voice.

"Danny, you need to leave wherever you are _right now_!" she screamed into the phone, refusing to let the overwhelming fear growing in her take over her mind. She was barely holding on, a thread of sanity all she had left before she would totally lose it.

"_NOW_!" she shouted again, getting more anxious by the second.

It took a minute for Danny to answer. Like Sam, he was trying to put a control around his emotions also, or at least long enough so that he could finish talking to her.

"I k-know Sam, I'm on my way to your house right now," he said. "I'll be there in just a-" Danny suddenly stopped talking.

Sam sat frozen in her bed, her breathing hitched, very confused by the unexpected silence.

She was about to ask Danny if everything was all right when, all of a sudden, a choking sound could be heard.

Sam immediately knew this was Danny.

Terrified, she started screaming into the phone, "DANNY! _DANNY_!"

Sam was already out of her bed, tears pouring down her cheeks and threatening to blur her vision as she limped as fast as she could towards her door. Grabbing her car keys from her dresser positioned next to the door, she halted sharply when a new voice came into the receiver.

The voice was definitely feminine: sweet, beautiful, and almost musical, but all the same giving Sam the shivers, because it had a horrible hint of evil in it.

"Hello, Sam! Danny's a little busy right now- the boy's idiotically fighting a losing battle against my beautifully manicured hand, which also happens to be suffocating him! But don't worry dear- if you leave him a message, I should be able to carve it into his _grave stone_," the sweet, unnerving voice said.

Sam's knees buckled at this and, too weak to keep herself up anymore, she fell to the ground. She began shaking uncontrollably as tears rapidly flowed down her pale cheeks, and she couldn't seem to find her voice. She was absolutely petrified.

On the other end of the phone, the sweet demon voice laughed happily.

"Nothing to say? Aw, that's a shame. Well he's almost dead anyway-"

"NOOO!!!" Sam screamed into the phone. "_Stop it_!!!"

The evil ghost's only reply was the sound of Danny choking until, a second later, the most horrible sound of the night was heard: complete silence.

At this, the realization that Danny had just died, Sam started sobbing uncontrollably, her entire tiny frame shaking even more viscously than before, if that was possible.

Tucker was dead. _Danny_ was dead.

And so_ brutally_.

She might as well kill herself now.

As if Sam's thoughts had been heard, the room startlingly turned pitch black, the strip of moonlight coming from the large window in Sam's room unexpectedly disappeared, and a sudden freezing cold draft swirled around Sam's room, rapidly lowering the temperature.

Sam's gut-wrenching sobs ceased as she looked around her room, stunned, and wondering what in the world had just happened.

However, her heartbeat insanely sped up when a single pair of beautiful, yet sinister lavender eyes with light purple pupils appeared in the darkness, floating midair and staring right down at Sam.

"Two done, one more to go," came the wicked voice of the evil ghost, though only her eyes could be seen. A purple endoplasmic ball suddenly appeared; floating innocently in the air, save for the fact that it was growing larger and larger.

Sam balked; she knew this was being made for her.

"It was nice meeting you Sam," the unseen ghost concluded.

Sam then saw the purple ball spiraling backwards, an easy method ghosts used to gain more power into her throw, before it sped at a supersonic speed towards her.

The last thing Sam saw was the glowing purple ball furiously flying towards her...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam sat up, her eyes wide open, covered in a sheet of sweat.

She started sobbing, unable to control her emotions, and curled up into a ball, though it was a little difficult to do with her broken ankle. She rocked herself back and forth, still sobbing in anguish and overwhelmed with grief.

Danny and Tucker were dead. And she was dead.

However, as realization dawned on her, she stopped rocking, her sobbing halting for a moment as well.

Wait.

_Wasn't_ she dead?

But how could she be, if she was sitting on her bed right now?

Sam quickly looked up at the window. There was the moon, providing light into her room at night like it always did. Her room was definitely not pitch black.

Confused, she looked at the dresser. Her keys innocently layed there, not having moved an inch from where she put them before she went to bed.

Shaking a little, Sam finally looked at the one piece of evidence that would determine everything. She turned her head to look at her cell phone, lying still on her nightstand, not having moved either from where it was put in the evening.

Her hand trembling, Sam reached for the phone and flipped it open. She quickly navigated to her "received calls" section of the phone. The last call she had received was from her mother, who had called her yesterday after school to say hello.

There was no call from Danny.

Relief washed over Sam so strongly, she felt lightheaded for a moment.

It was just a dream!

Actually, a nightmare; there was no way what she had just seen would simply count as a dream.

New tears came from this revelation, and Sam just sat there on her bed, trying to relax her over-beating heart.

She looked at the clock on her dresser. It was 4:21 AM. Exhausted but knowing there was no way she was going to get a wink of sleep tonight, Sam jumped out of bed and went into her huge bathroom.

Sam's bathroom was quite nice. It was huge, with a jacuzzi bathtub, stand-up shower, two sinks, and of course a toilet. On top of all that, the entire room was made of white marble. This was the only room Sam couldn't personalize too much, thanks to the white marble, but she had to admit that it was actually a very nice bathroom just the way it was.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black cotton shorts and a black tank top that were both clinging to her with sweat. Her hair was all messed up from thrashing around so much in bed, and her face was stained with tears. _Ugh, I'm a mess_, she thought.

Without a second's thought, she stripped out of her clothes and took a shower. She then got out, washed up, blow-dried her hair, and changed into a black cotton tracksuit. She looked at the clock.

_5:30 AM_.

There was still plenty of time to kill. Sam wanted to talk to both Tucker and Danny as soon as she could; the nightmare was still haunting her, and she would only be totally okay if she could see them and hear their voices again, especially Danny's.

The nightmare had been so _real_; it still unnerved her.

In desperate need of a task that could distract her from thinking about her horrific dream or calling the boys, Sam limped to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for herself and all the butlers; they deserved a break once in a while. She turned on the switch for the 85-inch plasma television to come down from the middle of the huge kitchen's ceiling (a feature of the mansion that Danny and Tucker absolutely loved), and switched the channel to MTV, since it was only playing music videos at this time of the day instead of those reality shows Sam loathed.

Sam loved to cook, and she soon lost track of time once she really got into what she was doing. The kitchen was always stocked with all the groceries needed, so she made pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, ham, and more. She was beginning to take out the ingredients she'd need for omelets, when a kind old butler that had been working for the family before Sam was even born, Milton, walked in.

Milton's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the surplus of food Sam had already made and placed on the black granite counter in the middle of the kitchen. Having heard the shuffling of feet, Sam turned around from the stove and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Good morning Milton! I'm so glad you're here! I was just wondering what you would like in your omelet!" Sam said, cracking an egg open into a frying pan as she spoke.

Milton seemed to regain his composure and cleared his throat before asking hoarsely, "My goodness Samantha, it's only-" he paused mid-sentence to check his watch- "seven thirty in the morning! How long did it take you to make all of this?"

Sam shrugged. "A few hours I suppose; I woke up around four in the morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep, so I decided to make breakfast for all of us!"

Milton chuckled while grabbing a plate from a cabinet and taking a seat on one of the bar chairs besides the counter. "Well then I'll have spinach, ham, and onions in my omelet, please."

Sam nodded absentmindedly before turning back to the stove to begin making the omelet.

It was only seven-thirty! Danny and Tucker (and herself for that matter) always slept in until at least nine in the morning on Saturdays, and there was no way either of them were going to pick up the phone, so she just had to wait for thirty more minutes before she had a chance of them answering the phone.

As Sam kept cooking, more butlers and maids gradually joined Milton and her, until the room was full of chatter and laughter. The atmosphere was relaxing and spirited, and soon Sam started to genuinely relax.

It wasn't until breakfast was over and everyone started cleaning up when Sam looked at the clock once more. She was startled to see that it was 9:30 already, and after quickly excusing herself from the room, she quickly limped to the house phone in her living room.

The anxiety that she had somehow managed to store away in her mind for the past few hours suddenly hit her with full force. Sam grabbed the phone off the tiny coffee table it was sitting on and frantically started dialing Danny's number.

However, as Sam held the phone apprehensively next to her ear, thinking about what she was going to say to Danny, an unexpected feeling of foolishness washed over her, and she lowered the phone until it was resting on the smooth mahogany surface of the coffee table.

What _would_ she say to Danny once he picked up the phone? Obviously what had occurred in her nightmare never happened, since it simply was a _dream_. If she was honest with herself, she was only calling Danny because just hearing him talk to her would make her feel better, safer, and let her have a much easier time forgetting about the horrible nightmare.

At these thoughts Sam flushed in anger at herself. She was acting so immature, depending on someone else to comfort her about a _nightmare_.

How childish.

Having made up her mind, Sam forcefully snapped the phone back over the receiver, not giving it a chance to finish dialing Danny's number. All she had experienced last night was simply a nightmare; something that happened to everyone every once in a while, and something that she could endure by herself. She refused to make a big deal out of it.

As Sam finally put the phone back in its' place, she suddenly felt very exhausted. Although she would not allow her nightmare to get to her head, she could not ignore the fact that it had at minimum taken away all the precious sleep she needed.

Not in the mood to climb up the absurdly long stairwell that led to her room in her condition, Sam resorted to taking a nap on one of the silky, soft sofas in the living room. Her eyes finally fluttered close after some quick adjusting on the couch, and she sighed in content.

Her genius plan of catching up on some sleep was interrupted, however, by the image of the horrible, purple-and-blue-eyed ghost staring down at her through the darkness inside her head, and she immediately forced her eyes open and gasped out in alarm. The image of her had been so real; as much as she hated to admit it, it had absolutely terrified her.

Placing a hand over her racing heart, she quickly decided that sleep might not be a good idea for now.

Sam quickly peered through the large ornate window across from her in the living room. To her dismay, the skies were dark and cloudy, and it was apparent that it was going to rain soon. So much for going outside for some fresh air...

Lonely in her huge home yet aware that Danny and Tucker were just waking up at the moment, Sam sighed as she realized today was going to be devoted to tackling the bucket load of homework she had from her dear teachers. Although the thought of filling her mind up with knowledge on a Saturday was uninviting enough to her, Sam realized that she was also apprehensive to go back to her room. She was afraid that the moment she walked in there it would ignite her memories and let last night's nightmare become crystal clear once more to her.

The moment these thoughts passed through her head, however, Sam determinedly grabbed her crutches and limped up the stairs and to her room. There was no way she would let a lousy dream get to her in such a way! She pushed away the unavoidable feeling of dread that enveloped her the moment she set foot in her haven, and constantly told herself to "Get a grip, Manson," while completing her various homework assignments.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Don't forget about reviewing!!!! Lol :P 


End file.
